


Free-write

by archix



Category: Journey into Mystery
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archix/pseuds/archix
Summary: A dwelling of passages





	1. Preface

Turn the page..


	2. Scar

"who goes there"... I make out a shrill whisper in essence to be amidst..  
As I crept along this lurid path, I swept my hand in advert from the dusted ramp and then froze..  
The whisper had gained in depth, and this sight before me was that of owl unlike I had ever seen..  
"Am I safe" this electric current of a thought sprung within him..  
"..Depends" this owl had spoken.. ehhhh!?  
"what doo you mmmean" he'd managed, staggering forth in speech and in stance like recently misen jelly  
The owl now perched itself superfluous; unintentionally piffing a crescent along the balustrade  
"..Yes, Depends where you work."


End file.
